Interviews will be held with 1500 retired families and 1500 of their relatives in three stages of the retirement cycle: 1. husband and wife healthy, 2. one impaired but living in private residence, and 3. so impaired as to be living in a home for the aged or nursing home. Each of these three stages will be studied with respect to those who migrated (live in Florida) and those who did not migrate, (live in New York metropolitan area). They will also be sampled to take into account working class and middle class retirees and those who live in neighborhoods dominated by the aged versus those who live in age heterogeneous neighborhoods. The major purpose of the study is to indicate how formal organizations and primary groups must work closely together over different stages of retirement if the latter are to optimize their goals. Special attention will be paid to the differential function of kin, neighbors, friends, and spouses, and how these change with change in the family life cycle and migrant status of the individual.